The Greaser Revolution
by Keruise
Summary: After Jimmy defeated Gary and became acquaintances with Johnny Vincent, Hal and the other Greasers starts a revolution to take over Johnny because of his softness and overall new weakening. How will Jimmy try to stop this new revolution to take over Johnny Vincent?
1. Chapter 1

Jimmy walked out of The Final Cut shop, he walked down the sidewalk of New Coventry and spotted a broken piece of glass on the floor, he walked over to it and looked down at the sidewalk. He looked at his new attire that he had bought from The Final Cut; he had on a black Rock On sweatshirt, black pistol pants, and his recent haircut from a Preppies store, he had on a dark colored 'smart' haircut.

He smirked and kicked the broken piece of glass out of the way, he had admired his new outfit. He looked around at New Coventry and the Greasers and civilians there. Usually, before he had defeated Gary and calmed everyone down, he never walked down at New Coventry, but now his confidence boosted once Johnny had settled down.

Jimmy realized he was walking to Blue Skies Park; Townies turf. He sure didn't like those Townies; except for Zoe, of course. They had always given him the eye, even though Jimmy and Edgar had been cool with each other since he defeated him. He turned right back around and noticed the sun was setting, he had best be getting back to school soon before curfew began. He quickly jogged to Bullworth Academy.

As he was about to jog out of the New Coventry area, he spotted a recognizable large Greaser, Hal. He came out of a dark alleyway, as it had turned night by now. Normally Jimmy ignored him, but he had this angry look on his face. Jimmy turned towards the alleyway. ''What do you want?'' he asked Norton. He cracked his fists and gave Jimmy a long cheeky smirk.

''Nice clothes, poser.'' Hal insulted.

''Thanks a lot, grease monkey.'' Jimmy bit back.

''You call us that yet you shop at OUR barber, slim!' Hal replied.

''Oh! *Your* barber, so you're a punk girl now? Good to know.'' Jimmy delivered the final blow. Hal finally became enraged and pulled out something from behind him. It was a new hammer, similar to the one Norton had used. Jimmy backed up, not looking for a fight in any way shape or form. What was causing him to be suddenly so angry?

''Calm down, man. What'll Johnny think?'' Jimmy said.

''Johnny won't know, slim. He's too weak for a leader; helplessly devoted to Lola. Being friends with YOU, it's your time, kid.'' Hal charged at Jimmy with his hammer and he swung at his stomach. The hammer delivered a blow to Jimmy and the force of it threw it onto the floor. Jimmy gasped for his breath and stood up. Hal threw another blow but missed onto the concrete

Jimmy took that to his advantage and bolted out of there. "Come back here, Jim! We ain't done yet!'' Hal shouted from the distance. Jimmy still kept running until he could see the recognizable building of Bullworth Academy. He entered the school grounds and started panting. He looked to see a few Prefects with flashlights. It was past curfew and Jimmy ran to his dorm. He could see Vance egging the boys' dorm right as he entered the door.

He opened the door but Vance charged to Jimmy, he tackled him to the floor and threw a punch to his back. ''Get off me!'' Jimmy called, he kicked Vance off of him.

''The revolution!'' Vance shouted, maniacally.

Jimmy stood up and delivered a leg sweep to Vance, he fell onto the floor and Jimmy rapidly kicked him. Vance soon stood up and with his fist, swatted at Jimmy. Jimmy reacted quickly and blocked the attack. Jimmy then threw an upercut right to Vance's chin. Vance held his face in pain, and that's when Jimmy took the chance.

Jimmy ran inside the door and slammed it shut. Jimmy smirked and went to his dorm room, he closed his door and changed into his pajamas. He laid down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. "What's up with those greaseballs? They've been acting up today, they've always been friendly until now… And what was Vance talking about a revolution?" Jimmy let his thoughts drift more until he fell asleep.

That was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: "An Idiot" Thank you for the review, I haven't been writing in a long time, and I recently got back into Bully so I decided to update this story because I've got a lot of ideas for it. Anyways here we are.**

Jimmy woke up the next morning and changed into his school uniform. "Man... what was that yesterday? I should probably tell Johnny," Jimmy thought aloud. Jimmy went outside his room, drank some water from the water fountain, and scurried off outside of the dorm. Jimmy heard the bell ring for class to start, he had slept in a little late because he had passed all of his classes for the school year. Summer would be over in a month, however. Jimmy ran over to the one place he'd knew he'd find Johnny, the auto-shop.

As Jimmy arrived at the auto-shop, he stopped himself. _"What if those greaseballs are hanging out there? What if Hal's there with his hammer?"_ Jimmy had thought. With this worry in mind, Jimmy crouched down and walked quietly into the auto-shop entrance. He saw no one there, which was strange to him, but he didn't think anything of it yet, _"They could be waiting around the corner..."_ Jimmy worried, the thought of Hal with the hammer made him shudder.

Jimmy made his way to the auto-shop entrance, and opened the door very slightly. He peeked in and saw absolutely nobody. The auto-shop was deathly quiet. The last time Jimmy came to the auto-shop was to change out his bike wheel, and he hated every second of it. Neil, the auto-shop teacher, was never there and the Greasers would be hanging around, making a racket, it had been hard to concentrate. But today, there was no noise.

That's when Jimmy heard a loud footstep behind him. Jimmy jumped up from the ground and turned around to see none other than Johnny Vincent. "Jimmy, what are you doing? You're sneaking around the place like there's someone here." Johnny asked Jimmy. Johnny combed his hair to the side and looked at Jimmy with a blank stare.

Jimmy looked up at Johnny and responded, "Johnny, I know you're never going to believe this, but your boys got it out for you! They're planning a revolution against you! They think you're weak, and that they-" Jimmy was quickly interrupted by Johnny.

"A revolution?" Johnny chuckled. "Come on kid, that's dumb. Quit toying with me, and tell me what you were doing here. My boys don't have anything against me, kid." Johnny squinted his eyes in a suspicious manner.

"I'm not lying, Johnny! I came here to the shop to tell you about it, I was sneaking around in case any of your Greaseba-... I mean Greasers were here. They jumped me last night, Johnny! I swear, Hal had Norton's hammer!" Jimmy exclaimed in a wild manner, but Johnny was not buying any of what Jimmy had to say.

Johnny sighed and chuckled some more. "Listen kid, why would my boys want to revolt against me? I ain't been nothing but good to them, they're my friends. And Norton got his hammer taken away by the fuzz after you went around destroying the tenements with it, how would Hal have it, kid?" Jimmy opened his mouth to speak, but Johnny just shook his head and continued. "I gotta jet, take it easy, bro." And with that, Johnny walked outside the auto-shop.

"Johnny wait! Don't go to New Coventry! I'm telling the truth!" Jimmy sprinted over but Johnny had already left shop. Jimmy angrily sighed and stared at the floor. "I need to see what those Greaseballs are up to. But if I go to New Coventry alone, I know I'll meet Hal again... I need someone to protect me... someone big, strong, and likes a fight... Russell!" Jimmy exclaimed aloud. Jimmy sprinted outside the auto-shop and ran to the parking lot as fast as he could.

Jimmy arrived at the school parking lot and saw Russell just standing there, yelling at anyone coming near the lot. He was like a wild animal protecting his territory. The other Bullies were behind him, yelling at random students also. Jimmy walked over to Russell and was immediately greeted. "Hey Jimmy." Russell greeted.

"Hey Russell, I need your help, I need to go to New Coventry but I can't do it alone, will you please help me?" Jimmy asked.

"Fine, but only if you pay Russell money!" Russell declared.

Jimmy groaned, he had a lot of money, but he would of thought since Russell and him were good friends he really wouldn't be needing to pay him for his services anymore. "Whatever, take the cash," Jimmy handed Russell 5 dollars, he wanted Russell's services to be the best it could. New Coventry would be dangerous. Jimmy knew that Russell could take down any clique by himself, but Jimmy had predicted the Greasers would have something up their sleeves.

"Okay, Russ, Let's go to New Coventry and see what those Greaseballs are doing." Jimmy smugly said. Jimmy and Russell both got on their BMX's and rode off to New Coventry.

As Jimmy and Russell arrived at Bullworth Town, they stopped just before entering the underpass to go to New Coventry. "Hold on, Russell, follow me."

Russell grunted in acknowledgement and followed Jimmy on his bike to Yum-Yum Market. They entered the store, and Jimmy ordered two dozen eggs, Jimmy had brought his bag with him and stuffed the egg cartons in there, he bought three beam colas in case things had gotten messy and stuffed them in there. "Okay Russ, let's go." Jimmy looked at himself and looked at Russell. "Hmm, if we go in there with our regular school outfits, we'll get spotted, but if we disguise as one of them, maybe that could buy us time to spy on those Greaseballs," Jimmy said.

"What?" Russell looked at Jimmy, dumbfounded, he had not comprehended anything Jimmy had said.

"I hope they have your size Russell..." Jimmy announced.

...

Jimmy and Russell exited from Worn In dressed up like Greasers as best as they could. Jimmy wore a black leather jacket over his blue school vest, and black slacks with black sneakers over it. Jimmy slicked his smart haircut up to look like a Greaser, but he knew the gel wouldn't last long. Russell was trouble for the store owner, they couldn't find anything in his size until they finally found a large denim jacket that stopped just above his waist. That had been the only thing the owner could find for him. They were ridiculed by the store owner when they left for expecting such ridiculous sizes.

"Bad clothes," Russell retorted.

"I know, Russell, but it's only for a while." Jimmy informed. They walked back to their bikes parked outside Yum-Yum Market. Jimmy got on his bike and pedaled his way to New Coventry along with Russell. They went through the underpass, Jimmy strictly kept looking forward, he did not want to attract any attention, especially with Russell right next to him, that was hard enough already. They cut away from the main street and rode near the train tracks. The two parked their bikes near the entrance of the BMX park and headed into an alleyway to get their thoughts together.

Jimmy looked at three Greasers hanging out and talking to each other, Jimmy examined the three and saw Ricky, Norton, and Peanut. "Oh man, they there are. I wonder where's Hal...?" Jimmy kept looking around but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps behind them.

It was Vance and Lefty. "I knew it, I just knew there was something off about you two! Russell and Jimmy! Argh, you're gonna get it! This is gonna be my revenge!" Vance yelled and charged at Jimmy, but Jimmy was fast and blocked Vance's attack. Jimmy threw a punch to Vance's face, Jimmy quickly looked to his left to see how Russell was doing, Russell had been attacking Lefty with no problem.

As Jimmy was distracted, he felt a hard kick on his side to a surprise punch in the face by Vance. Jimmy fell to the ground to another punch by Vance. Jimmy quickly got up and did a roundhouse kick to Vance's face. Jimmy gave a kick to Vance's side, and Vance groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. "All right, stop-stop! I give up!... It hurts so bad..." Vance cried in pain. He looked up at Jimmy and squinted his eyes at him in anger.

Before Jimmy opened his mouth to question Vance he heard Russell with his battle cry. Jimmy looked up from Vance and saw Russell chasing Lefty, but Lefty was heading straight towards the three Greasers.

"Russell, wait!" Jimmy exclaimed. Lefty sprinted quickly over to the three Greasers, Jimmy knew only trouble would arise. Russell had fallen for the bait, he was heading straight towards a trap. Hal could arrive in no time with his hammer, and Russell wouldn't stand a chance.

Jimmy quickly kicked Vance in the face and looked back towards Russell. There was Hal with his hammer, beating down Russell with it. Russell didn't stand a chance, he was knocked to the floor in a matter of seconds.

"It looks like your friend is in some trouble, huh?" Vance laughed but quickly stopped. "Ow.. my stomach... no more laughing." Vance groaned.

Jimmy didn't know what do, a series of thoughts was racing through his head. Should he run? Should he help out? What could he do?

What could he do...?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Mr. Green, thank you for the review, it's very much appreciated.**

Jimmy didn't know what to do, a million ideas were racing through his head. Jimmy decided he'd rush over to help out Russell, he charged at Norton and sent him to the floor. Jimmy repeatedly kicked him while Russell was still trying to get at Lefty. Jimmy then heard a boot stomp on the ground behind him, immediately Jimmy was hit by a blow so hard it had him winded. Jimmy fell to his side and groaned in pain, he looked up and saw Hal standing above him.

"That hurt, didn't it, Slim-Jim?" Hal smirked and laughed. Jimmy looked for Russell, but he was nowhere to be found, and neither was Lefty. "I'm gonna give you the worst beating of your life, and them I'ma sit on you!" Hal laughed some more, Jimmy could see Norton and Peanut frowning, while Ricky was staring at the concrete, Hal had been the only one being amused by the whole situation. Hal stretched out his neck, and was ready to swing his hammer again, when he was interrupted by a police siren. A police officer in the passenger seat got off and started to run towards the Greasers.

"The cops, man! Let's jet!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Don't gotta tell me twice," Hal replied. Ricky, Norton, Peanut, and Hal all ran off as the police car went to chase them. Jimmy looked around and sighed in relief. He took a minute to catch his breath, and got himself up.

"Oh, man, that was too lucky." Jimmy said aloud. He wondered where Russell had gone, and if he had been captured by the police possibly. Jimmy knew he couldn't be looking for Russell, dusk was approaching, and he'd have to get to the dorms soon before curfew. Jimmy looked around his bicycle, but it was nowhere to be seen. Jimmy groaned and said, "Aw! Come on! Stupid Townies always stealing my bike!" Jimmy then sprinted his way back to Bullworth Academy.

When he arrived it had been 9 P.M., and the Prefects were already yelling at students to be in the dorms already, though curfew wouldn't be until another 2 hours. Jimmy ran to the boys dormitory and went into his room. He changed into his pajamas and rested on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, pondering. _"How am I going to stop those Greaseballs? They were never that much trouble before... Hal is leading the revolution, but exactly why...? Is Gary back in town? No, he can't be, his parents came and moved out of Bullworth once summer started and he was expelled..."_

Jimmy remembered the look on Norton and Peanut face's. They had been both frowning. Jimmy would have never expected those two to join the revolution, they were good friends of Johnny's. Jimmy thought back to when he had to find Johnny Vincent. Norton was clearly worried for Johnny, while Lola was acting like she truly loved Johnny and missed him.

 _"Speaking of Lola, what has she been doing during all of this? Didn't Lola and Johnny break up for good after winter...? What is going on, I don't even know anymore..."_ Jimmy slowly felt his eyes getting heavy and soon he fell asleep.

...

Jimmy woke up to his alarm blaring, Jimmy groaned and look at his clock, it was 6 A.M. "Why is the thing waking me up so early?" Jimmy complained. He groaned and decided he'd wake up a little earlier today, he changed into his blue band shirt with blue gym shorts. Jimmy stretched and looked at the leather jacket hung up on his wall. "I gotta convince Johnny that his boys are against him. He needs to see it himself!" Jimmy exclaimed

"Shut up in there, I'm trying to sleep!" a male student yelled from the dorm room next to Jimmy's.

Jimmy ignored the student and ran out of the dorm room to outside. The morning breeze felt nice on Jimmy's skin, but he knew he had no time to waste. Jimmy once again ran to the auto shop entrance and did a double-check making sure no other Greaser revolutionary was there. As Jimmy had arrived, he saw a figure walk into the auto-shop class. Jimmy ran towards the door and slowly opened it. He saw no one until he turned to his right.

Johnny Vincent stood there, grabbing some tools to work on his bike. "Johnny!" Jimmy shouted.

Johnny jumped and turn towards Jimmy. "Jeez! Relax, Jim! What you doing in here?" Johnny asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you that." Jimmy responded.

Johnny looked at Jimmy and groaned. "If you came here to tell me about some stupid revolution or whatever, get out." Johnny said.

"Come on, Johnny! You gotta believe me! When's the last time you went to New Coventry, man?" Jimmy asked.

"I went there yesterday, everything's normal, kid. Well... we're going to crash a party at Harrington House, you wanna come?"

Jimmy gave Johnny a confused expression. "What? Crash a party at Harrington House?"

"Yeah, the boys set up yesterday in the night at the tenements. Derby is bringing some of his rich relatives to Harrington House, we got eggs, firecrackers, bats and everythin'. It's gonna be fun, kid. Those rich scum are gonna be taught a lesson, so are you in?" Johnny looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy sighed, he knew exactly what the Greasers had planned, it was a trap. But Jimmy knew if he backed down he couldn't be there to protect Johnny, he'd have to make a plan.

"Sure, I'm in."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter, I'm having a lot of fun writing this story, give me some of your thoughts.**

* * *

Jimmy walked out of the auto-shop and thought of all the ways he could handle the situation later tonight at Harrington House. He could go with Johnny as planned inside the building, get jumped by all the Greasers, and fail miserably. Part of Jimmy wanted Johnny to just go alone, and let him see what really was happening. It had been obvious Johnny was oblivious to what was going on, the Greasers still acted as if Johnny was still their leader. Johnny really thought he was the king of the school, and that no one could ever take him down, excluding Jimmy. Jimmy had thought maybe a little beating by his friends would break him out of that stubbornness.

Jimmy shook the thought away, knowing that couldn't be an option. Jimmy had to find someone besides Russell who would have no problem beating up Greasers. James didn't think twice, he knew exactly who to go to. Jimmy sprinted over to Harrington House and saw most of the preps there, they were hanging around and chatting to each other with the same pompous attitude they always had. "Hello, Jimmy," Chad greeted.

"Hey, Chad. Where's Derby at?" Jimmy asked Chad.

"Derby? Oh he's inside Harrington House, I believe he's on the top floor," Chad informed. Jimmy nodded and thanked Chad and he went off to find Derby. Jimmy made his way up to the top floor and there he saw Derby, leaning against the balcony near the greenhouse. He had a smug face and was wearing his aquaberry sweater as usual, tres chic. Derby heard Jimmy coming up and turned around to face Jimmy, his back still leaning against the balcony.

"Hello there, James," Derby addressed. Before Jimmy was able to speak, Derby continued talking. "You know, Jimmy. It's hard being a leader, I couldn't imagine what it's like being King of the School, what a strenuous task it must be. Keeping all the cliques in line. Leadership... how wonder it is," Derby was about to continue his monologue but Jimmy interrupted him.

"Yeah, sure, Derby. Whatever you say. Anyways, Derby, I need your help," Jimmy stated.

"Why should I hel-..," Derby stopped his question when he saw the look on Jimmy's face. "What do you need assistance with, *boss*?" Derby asked.

"That's better. I'm the boss, you listen to me. Okay, here's the deal, Johnny Vincent is in some trouble with his boys, they set him up to jump him here at Harrington House, 'saying they were crashing a party of yours or something, first of all I need to know is that true?" Jimmy questioned.

"A party? Here?" Derby laughed, "No, I have far better options than this school, the preps won't even be here tonight, we're going over to Tad's house for some real fun," Darby gazed off into the distance, the same pompous look on his face as always.

"I knew it was a lie! All right you're going to have help me out with this man. If we wait it out on the 2nd floor, we could ambush the Greasers before they get to Johnny," Jimmy planned, he had imagined him and Derby on the steps, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Derby murmured, "Just know, I'm helping the boss, and not that low-class scum, Johnny. As soon we finish this little 'rescue mission' of yours, I'll be on my way. I can't bear to be seen with any of those Greaseballs,"

"Fine, whatever, Derby. But if we're going to get those Greaseballs, I'm going to stock up on some things," Jimmy said. Derby nodded in acknowledgement and Jimmy continued, "I'll meet you here at around 8 P.M., Johnny told me he was going to meet his boys at 9 P.M. That's probably when they'll also show up,"

Jimmy said goodbye and sprinted back to the dorms, he got his bag that he used to store the carton of eggs in and put on the table where his chemistry set was. He spent about 15 minutes making firecrackers, itching powder, and stink bombs. He finished up his work and packed everything into his bag, he carried way more items than he ever had before. He slumped his bag over his shoulder, and went off to kill some time in the recreation room in the boys dorm.

* * *

Jimmy was sitting down on the sofa watching some college football game when he checked his watch. The time was 7:45 P.M. Jimmy quickly got up, startled, he had planned on getting there a bit earlier in case Harrington wasn't there, so Jimmy would have to time to look for him. All Jimmy could do was hope that Derby kept his promise. Jimmy scurried away and ran quickly to Harrington House. As Jimmy entered the Harrington area, he saw no preps. Derby had been right, they were all at Tad's house. _"How did those Greaseballs know that...?"_ Jimmy wondered, he went inside Harrington House and made his way back to the balcony where he had talked to Derby earlier that day.

Sure enough, Derby was in the exact same position leaning against the balcony. He was wearing his red velvet smoking jacket, the same one he wore when everyone in the school was fighting each other. Jimmy was just glad everything was in order now, sort of.

"I see you dressed up for the occasion, rich boy," Jimmy commented while looking at his smoking jacket.

Derby turned around, a bit startled, but he calmed when he saw it was only Hopkins. "Well, if I'm going to beat some lower-class Greaseballs, why not do it in style?" Derby laughed in his usual snobbish way. Jimmy ignored the reply and put his shoulder bag in front of him. He unzipped it and saw all his weapons in there, Jimmy was completely ready.

"I got some weapons for us, we're going to need it," Jimmy got out some firecrackers and handed them to Derby. "Hal's got a huge hammer, I don't know if you've seen it, but it sure packs a hit," Jimmy said, he rummaged through his shoulder bag to find the itching powder, but when he looked up as he pulled them out, he saw Derby's face in disgust. "What's wrong, never seen a firecracker, before? Is that too 'poor' for you?" Jimmy mockingly said.

Derby snorted in disgust and put the firecracker back into Jimmy's shoulder bag. "I don't need weapons, my fists are the only things weapon I need. I'll beat the poor out of them," Derby cracked his knuckles and stretched his muscles.

Jimmy chuckled, "All right, then, if you say so. Don't come crying to the boss when you're hit with a steel, blunt, sledgehammer," Jimmy told Derby. "Come on, enough talking, let's go to the second floor to wait for those Greaseballs to come in," Jimmy concluded. Derby nodded and they both headed to the second floor, there they waited at the top of the steps. They waited there for a good 30 minutes, Derby complained multiple times how rude it'd be to skip out on Tad's party. Derby expected the whole ambush to go by pretty quickly so he'd be able to go to Tad's house. Jimmy had to constantly remind Derby that Hopkins was the one in charge around here.

As Jimmy and Derby sat at the top of the stairs, staring at the wall in front of them, they heard a door creak open. "Is that them?" Derby asked Jimmy, his eyes widened. Jimmy signaled Derby to be quiet, Jimmy peered up above the rail, and there he saw Hal, Lucky, Vance, and Lefty. Jimmy pointed them out silently to Derby. Derby acknowledged the Greasers in disgust. Derby was palpably not too happy with Greasers inside Harrington House. Derby was about to stand up to go down to the stairs, but Jimmy beckoned him to wait.

"What are waiting for? Let's go get them!" Derby whispered.

"I'm waiting for Johnny, he needs to see that I'm not lying about this whole thing," Jimmy replied in a soft voice. Derby gave Jimmy a puzzled look, Jimmy looked away, and then he heard the entrance door open again. Jimmy looked to see who it was, though he had an idea who it already was.

Johnny Vincent stood there tall. "Sup, guys... Uh, where's the party at?" Johnny looked around with a confused expression.

 _"I'm not going to get involved, yet... Johnny needs to see what this is all about,"_ Jimmy planned in his head.

Hal scratched the back of his head and spoke, "Uh, well you see here, John... How do, I explain this to you...? Here, lemme show you something, follow me, Johnny," Hal commanded Johnny. Johnny still had a confused look on his face, but he did what Hal told him to. Hal walked over to a sofa, and pulled it back. Derby groaned in disgust when he saw Hal's hands moving back one of the sofas. Jimmy put his arm in front of Derby, making sure he wouldn't let his rage overtake him.

Hal pulled out something that had a handle from behind the couch, he gripped it tightly and then picked it up with a lot of might. "Is that Norton's hammer? Cool. We going to use that to smash something up?" Johnny asked.

"No, you see here, slim. It's complicated, but it's over, Johnny. You better get used to it," Hal vaguely said, a huge grin on his face.

Johnny backed up as Hal inched forward with the hammer in his hand. "W-what are you doing, man?, cool it," Johnny stammered a little. Jimmy could hear Derby chuckle a bit, he was enjoying every second of this.

"It's time for me to take over, Johnny-boy. I'm taking over your pathetic little gang, all you've done for us, Johnny, is a whole lot of nothing. You're 'friends' with us, but that's about it, Johnny. Think about the gang as a whole, not us in..ind-..., what was it again, Lefty?" Hal asked.

"Individually," Lefty informed Hal.

"Yeah, that. We're moving up in this school, but the way I see it, we can't do it with you," Hal kept inching forward towards Johnny, ready to strike.

"Just get out of here, Johnny, before you get hurt," Lucky warned Johnny sincerely.

"Oh, you ain't leaving here, slim. You're going to get my message loud and clear!" Hal shouted. He swung his hammer towards, Johnny. Johnny jumped out of the way, but landed on his back.

Jimmy knew it was time. "Go, Derby!" Jimmy ordered. All the Greasers looked up at Derby and Jimmy in shock, but there was no time to react Derby ran down the stairs and did a running punch to Lefty. Lefty fell to the floor. Jimmy got out from his hiding spot and threw the lit firecrackers at Lucky and Vance, they exploded but the two dodged it.

"Boys, get the weapons!" Hal yelled. Jimmy kept throwing firecrackers, but he immediately stopped when he saw Lucky and Vance with spud-guns. As Derby did his 6-hit combo on Lefty, he was hit by a spud in his back. Derby grabbed his spine in pain, and that's when Hal took the time to strike. Hal swung his hammer at Derby's side, and hit him against the wall. Derby was gasping for air. Just as Hal was about to go for another hit, Johnny arrived.

"Lay off!" Johnny exclaimed. He grabbed Hal by the neck and used his flying haymaker against him. Hal fell to the floor, and just as Johnny was going to land another blow, he was hit by a spud. Jimmy looked around to see who shot the spud-gun, but no Greaser had shot it.

Jimmy looked to the door, and there stood the Nerds. Donald, Bucky, Melvin, Thad, and Cornelius stood there, all equipped with spud-guns. Jimmy was in utter shock, he didn't know what to do.

"There, they are, good-going, wimps," Hal stated casually. He got up from the floor and picked up his hammer. Johnny and Derby were both back up on their feet, they were ready to fight some more.

Jimmy was almost out of firecrackers since the majority of them weren't even blowing up properly, since Jimmy rushed in making them. Jimmy knew it was his time to help out. He slid down the rail of the stairs and charged at Vance, making him fall to the floor, His spud-gun dropped to the ground, Jimmy went to kick him, but Vance rolled away in time. Jimmy crouched as he saw a flying spud make his way towards him. It was pure chaos, he knew they wouldn't be able to win this battle. The Nerds were there. Jimmy did a roundhouse kick to Lucky as he saw him charging at him with a spud-gun, Lucky was stunned, but wasn't at all ready to stop. Jimmy did a leg-sweep and ran to Johnny. They were getting rapidly attacked with spuds.

"We need to go, now! Follow me!" Jimmy commanded to both Derby and Johnny. They bolted to the door.

"You ain't going no-where! We ain't finished!" Hal screamed while panting, he was running after them, but he was much slower because of the hammer he was holding. The three busted out of the door. They heard a spud being fired, Jimmy looked behind him while running and saw Ricky with a spud-gun as well. The trio ran to the auto-shop and went inside the class, thankfully it was still open. Johnny locked the door and fell to the floor, panting. They were all exhausted after all the commotion.

After about five minutes of resting, Johnny finally. "So, I guess, you weren't lying, Jimmy," Johnny said.

Derby clenched his fists and got up from the chair he was sitting on "What a great, insight, you imbecile! You let this all happen! You're too pathetic of a leader, you can't even control your own clique!" Derby screeched. Johnny got up from sitting on the floor and pushed Derby.

"Shut up, or I'll give you a worse beating than in there!" Johnny replied angrily. He got into his fighting stance and stretched out his leg to warm it up. He was absolutely ready for another fight. Jimmy got in between the two and pushed them away from each other. They both glared at each other menacingly.

"Enough! Do you want more problems? We're in this together now, whether you like it or not!" Jimmy barked. He looked at both Derby and Johnny, their hands still clenched. Finally Derby gave in and sighed. He backed off and walked away and faced his back to Johnny.

"That's what I thought," Johnny scoffed.

"Shut up, Johnny," dictated Jimmy. "Man, that was crazy. The Nerds and Greasers? What are they doing together...?" Jimmy thought aloud.

"Well, seems like they want to be the top clique in school. That's all we know so far. Too bad Greaseballs can't stay in their place," Derby provoked Johnny. Johnny didn't respond, he stared at the ceiling.

"I thought those guys were my friends... I was nothing but good to them! I-I want to rip off each and every one of their heads! They're a buncha liars! Everyone just lies to me! No one here is loyal, no one, not my girl, not even my own friends!" Johnny raged. He kicked a bike leaning against one of the walls. His anger was rising, Johnny clenched his fists and grabbed a bike in the making and threw it against the wall. He yelled in anger, and slumped against the wall, his hands covering his face. He sighed and removed his hands, he stared at the floor, looking empty. All the rage that was previously there was long gone.

"Pathetic, looks like 'King of the School' is gonna cry now," Derby said dismissively.

Jimmy ignored Derby's remark. "Johnny, calm down, man. They're being manipulated, man. Hal's obviously saying something to them that convinced 'em to join him. Back there, they didn't want to hurt you, man. Just think about that.

Johnny looked at Jimmy with a blank stare. "I guess, you're right. What's that Hal kid got that I don't?" Johnny asked Jimmy. Jimmy remembered Johnny asking him that question before.

"I don't know, but we're gonna get back at him, I promise," Jimmy insisted.

Johnny got up from the wall and brushed himself off. Johnny cracked his knuckles and stared at Jimmy with a determined face.

"We're gonna school that little snake..."


	5. Chapter 5

Jimmy woke up the next morning with the most painful sore he could ever imagine. He was grateful he passed gym and Mr. Burton was fired because if Jimmy was to go to gym class that day he would definitely fail the class. Jimmy got up from his bed and stretched. The whole thing last night felt surreal. When the three left the auto-shop they all decided to go to the boys' dorm for the night. Johnny could definitely not go to New Coventry and stay at the tenements, and Derby couldn't risk going back to Harrington House until the morning. He had already called his father that night to ask him for some money for a house-cleaner.

Needless to say, it was a shock to see Derby and Johnny in the boys' dorm. The whole dormitory turned quiet that night, nobody anything to each other the entire time. No clique leaders besides Russell usually ever went in the dorms, so it was new for many students to see Derby and Johnny. Johnny and Derby still kept their distance from each other, as expected.

Jimmy changed into a gray Bullworth Academy t-shirt with school shorts and black sneakers on. As summer was progressing so was the heat. Jimmy tried thinking of the plan for the day. He didn't want to do anything that involved fighting, or even anything that had to with physical activity at most. Jimmy thought that maybe he could rest today, but Jimmy knew doing nothing would be the worst solution to the problem. The Greaser Revolution would just get even stronger.

The Nerds had arrived at Harrington House completely armed with spud-guns, and so were the Greasers. Hopkins would have to get some investigating in. Jimmy walked out of the boys' dorm to outside to get some fresh air, thinking that'd give him some ideas. Jimmy stretched and sat down on the stairs leading up to the entrance of the boys' dorm. _"Well, it looks like the Nerds also against me now. This whole revolution thing is getting to be a bigger problem than I thought. If I could sneak into the observatory and see what the Nerds are doing in there, maybe then I could get an idea of how to stop the Nerds. I need to stop those guys first, then move on to the Greasers, more specifically, Hal,"_ Jimmy pondered on a way to sneak in to the observatory, but he couldn't think of anything.

 _"I wish Pete was here. I haven't seen him around campus lately because he's always just doing stuff for Crabblesnitch after becoming the head boy. He's Crabblesnitch's new pet,"_ Jimmy thought. Jimmy knew he would now have to think for himself.

He didn't want to go barging in, the thought of being hit by another spud right in the stomach made Jimmy cringe. Jimmy thought of anyone who could help him, anyone who could at least have some sort of connection with the Nerds, someone who they could maybe trust or look up to. Jimmy thought for a little longer than came up with a person. He knew exactly who to go to.

* * *

Jimmy went to the cafeteria to give his plane some more thought, he grabbed an apple and sat down at one of the chairs, he stared at the ceiling and reviewed his idea. Lola was the perfect fit for a spy.

Jimmy had no idea where to find her. Jimmy absolutely was not planning to go to New Coventry, but that was the only place Jimmy could think of finding her. Before thinking of any more ideas, Jimmy gave himself an imaginary pat on the back for thinking of using Lola as a spy. She could absolutely be trusted by the Nerds, especially Algie. Algie swooned over her. If Lola could give Algie a sense of false hope of them becoming together, maybe then he could squeal some information out. The only problem was, Jimmy didn't exactly know if Lola was part of the revolution or not. Jimmy had assumed not since she hadn't been involved with anything to do with the revolution.

But the only person Jimmy could look to for information about Lola was Johnny. Jimmy bit his apple and spit it out in disgust, it was rotten of course, what could he expect? Jimmy threw the apple on the floor and walked out of the cafeteria. He was going to go look for Johnny at the auto-shop as usual. Jimmy walked to the auto-shop and he saw Johnny standing outside the shop class door. But with him was also Derby Harrington. The two were in a heated argument.

"You're pathetic! You're the reason my special building is trashed! I want you to go in there and help those house-cleaners clean up the mess! You better get used to working for someone!" Derby shouted. He had his finger in Johnny's face, Johnny pushed Derby away from him.

"Get away from me! Or some real problems are gonna come out of this, you trust-fund baby!" Johnny aggressively replied. He got into his fighting stance, and so did Derby. "I'm gonna enjoy this!" Johnny snarled. Johnny ran up to Derby to attack him with his iconic haymaker move, but Derby evaded Johnny's fist.

Jimmy sprinted up to the two and pushed them away from each other. "Quit it! We're supposed to be working together, not fighting each other! Jeez, you guys are both pathetic, you two act like children!" Jimmy complained. He glared at both Johnny and Derby with a stern look.

"He started it! He always does!" Johnny retorted.

"Shut up, man. I don't have time for this," Jimmy commanded. "All right, Johnny, I'm planning on investigating what the Nerds are doing, and I got a plan. But I need to know where Lola is," Jimmy asked Johnny. As soon as Johnny heard Lola's name, his rage ensued.

"Why? What do you want from her?" Johnny interrogated. He clenched his fist and raised it up to Jimmy's neck, ready to grab it. "You keep your hands off'a her!" Johnny ordered.

"Relax, Johnny," Jimmy said, he lightly pushed Johnny away from him. "I need to know what's going with you and her, I haven't seen you two together in a while, what happened man?" Jimmy probed Johnny. Johnny sighed and stared at the floor.

Derby laughed snobbishly and chimed in. "She went off to find a wealthier, better man. Not a going-nowhere trash like Johnny,"

"Shut your trap, kid. That ain't what happened! After the rumble, we broke up... for a while. But I decided to call it off after the asylum incident, I decided she wasn't worth it, y'know? But now she won't even speak to me! I know she loves me still, man! And... I still love her too... no I don't! I mean... I do, but not like that anymore! She's not worth it," Johnny told himself

Jimmy groaned it was always the same with Johnny. He wondered if he'd ever get over Lola. "All right, so where does she hang out now?" Jimmy asked.

Johnny sighed and answered, "She hangs out over by Blue Skies with the Dropouts. I can't take it, if I ever see one of their faces, I'm gonna tear it apart!" Johnny screamed, his rage ensued.

"Calm down, Johnny! She's not your problem anymore, just move on, man," Jimmy advised.

Johnny huffed and closed his eyes for a bit. He took a deep breath and let his rage flow away. "Yeah, I guess you're right, I should probably move on," Johnny said.

Jimmy nodded and then asked, "So, you coming with me?"

"To Blue Skies? Listen, kid, I'm not going anywhere near her, like you said, she's not my problem anymore," Johnny responded.

"Aw come on, Johnny! You're the only person that can convince her!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No, I'm not, kid. Listen, nothing you say is gonna convince me to come with you, kid. I ain't going and that's that," Johnny ended.

Jimmy sighed in disappointment. "All right then, Johnny, I'll see you later, man,"

"See you, bro. Good luck..," Johnny said. As Jimmy was about to walk away Johnny spoke again. "And, uh, Jimmy... thanks, man, for everything," Johnny scratched the back of his head and didn't make eye contact.

"No sweat, Johnny. Come on Derby, we got an appointment to make," Jimmy commanded. Derby just nodded and followed Jimmy. The two walked out of the auto-shop and headed over to Harrington House. There Jimmy saw some house-cleaners finishing up the work. They picked up all the spuds shot from yesterday and were putting them in a basket most likely for Edna's food Jimmy assumed. Jimmy could hear the house-cleaners murmuring about Derby and all the mess the rich-kids made. Derby just ignored the remarks, he had better things to do, like follow around Jimmy like a lost dog.

Jimmy was impressed when they entered Harrington House the house was pretty clean, it was in a much better state than even before the war last night. "Wow," Jimmy said in awe.

"I know, my daddy only hires the best," Derby boasted.

"Well, Derby, we got some business to take care of. We're going to have to go to Blue Skies, those Townies are kind of okay with me, I mean they don't attack me, but they still give me the eye, y'know? Well anyways, we're going down there to find Lola, so are you coming?" Jimmy inquired.

"Hmm, well let's see, my own building has been destroyed, I've been beaten up, hit in the side with a huge sledge-hammer, hit multiple times by spuds, and yet you still have the dare to ask me to come with you. But after all, you are *the boss* so I guess I'm obligated to come with you," Derby finished. He sighed and shook his head.

Jimmy smirked, "All right, meet me here at 5:30 P.M. because I gotta prepare, and I need some rest from yesterday," Jimmy informed Derby.

Derby nodded, "Don't we all?" Derby replied.

* * *

Jimmy arrived at Harrington House at 5:30 P.M. he parked outside two red BMX's. He entered Harrington House to find Derby chatting with some of the preps. "Oh, Hopkins is here," Derby announced.

"Hey, James,"

"Nice to see you, Jimmy,"

"Hello, Jim!"

"Hey guys," Jimmy greeted the preps. "So, Derby, are you ready, man?" Jimmy questioned. Derby nodded, he said his goodbye's to the preps and the two walked out of Harrington House to find the two BMX's parked outside.

"Ugh, I can't believe you have me riding a bike. How embarrassing," Derby whined, he got on the bike and waited for Jimmy to get on also.

"Quit it, Derby. We're doing this whether you like it or not," Jimmy spoke as he got on the bike.

The two rode off to the parking lot and off to New Coventry. When they arrived in Bullworth Town, Derby finally started a conversation. "I know you're the boss and all, but you have to admit, this is all Johnny's fault, he's a horrid leader, to think he thought those Greasers were his friends, what an idiot," Derby taunted.

"Come on, Derby, give Johnny a break. It doesn't help anything man. And you also forgot Johnny saved you back there in Harrington House, when you were on the floor after being hit by the hammer Johnny came in and saved you from Hal. Just remember that Derby," Jimmy said.

Derby looked to be in thought, but he didn't say anything.

The conversation ended when they arrived in New Coventry, Jimmy ordered Derby to, "Stay quiet and don't make yourself noticeable,"

Derby acknowledged what Jimmy said and rode alongside Jimmy. They were almost to the bridge connecting New Coventry and Blue Skies when Jimmy heard Lefty yell out, "A preppy!"

"Ride, Derby!" Jimmy commanded.

Derby and Jimmy rode off to Blue Skies and arrived in one piece. "I hate this place, the construction here is horrible, and I hate just looking at everything here," Derby said when they were in a safe spot in the grass.

Jimmy nodded, "I can't argue with you there," Jimmy agreed. "But enough about this place, let's go look for Lola. Jimmy and Derby rode slowly around Blue Skies to look for Lola, but they saw no sight of her.

All of a sudden, Jimmy was hit with a firecracker explosion. Jimmy fell off his bike and onto the grass near the tattoo parlor. Jimmy landed on his stomach and looked around. Jimmy heard another firecracker explosion behind them, that's when he saw Edgar.

"Edgar, what are you doing?" Jimmy exclaimed as he got up.

"Jimmy?" Edgar announced in surprise. "I didn't know that was you! I just saw a school-kid and that's when I threw the firecracker. Sorry 'bout that, Jim," Edgar said in his raspy voice.

"No sweat, Edgar, Derby's with me also," Jimmy looked behind him to see Derby there as well.

"Yeah, you almost hit me with that thing!" Derby exclaimed.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that, anyways what are you doing here, Jim? Haven't seen you in Blue Skies in a while! What'dya need?" asked Edgar.

"I'm looking for Lola, Johnny told me she hangs out with you guys now, is that true? And if so, where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"Aw, that Lola Greaser girl? She's over by the docks, she's been trying to hook up with some of my boys," Edgar informed Jimmy.

"Johnny was right... All right, thanks, Edgar, c'ya," Jimmy got on his bike and so did Derby, they rode off to the docks. They looked around to find some Townies, but no Lola. Finally, the pair saw Lola talking with Otto. Jimmy rode over and got off his bike. Derby informed Jimmy he'd wait on his bike, to which Jimmy agreed. Jimmy jogged over to Lola and called her name out.

"Oh, it's you, Jimmy, hey there," Lola greeted in her flirtatious manner. Otto groaned and stormed off, Lola looked back to Otto but ignored him.

"I need your help, Lola. I need you to help out Johnny! The Greasers are against him, and they've teamed up with the Nerds!"

"Why would I help you or Johnny? What do you expect me to do? Argh, I hate him so much!" Lola yelled, she stomped her foot on the ground and faced away from Jimmy. "I'm a nice girl, he just needs to see it! I truly care about him, I do!" Lola complained.

"Johnny still cares for you, Lola! I know it, he told me!" Jimmy told Lola. Jimmy felt bad for exaggerating a bit, Johnny did tell Jimmy he still loved her, but at the same time, Jimmy told Johnny to move on, and he agreed, so maybe he didn't love her all too much. But Jimmy knew to exaggerate was the only way to go through with this. "Come on, Lola, it's not about me, it's for Johnny!" Jimmy begged.

Lola sighed and looked to Jimmy, she had a distraught face, she took a deep breath and finally spoke. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to go to the Nerds observatory and find out what they're doing in there, I'm thinking they got weapons to use against Johnny! You have to find out what's going on in there, please. The Nerds like you, especially Algie, you should have no problem going in there," Jimmy said.

Lola cringed a little bit, "That fatso," Lola looked like she was almost going to belch. "Well, I guess I'll do it, for Johnny," Lola finished.

Jimmy thanked Lola and handed her his camera, it was to take pictures if she could of what was going in the observatory. Jimmy told her to meet Jimmy by the observatory tomorrow at 1:00 P.M. Lola agreed and they both went their separate ways. Jimmy walked back to Derby and got back on his bike. "Lola isn't going be happy, Jim," Derby warned.

"What? What do you mean?" Jimmy asked, puzzled.

"You exaggerated what Johnny said, James. You gave her false hope that she could get back together with Johnny again," Derby explained.

Jimmy felt guilt for somewhat lying to Lola, but at the same time he knew it had to be done, that would have been the only way to convince her.

"Well, let's see what comes out of this," Jimmy concluded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, here's a new chapter after a week. Hope you all enjoy it, a review would be appreciated!**

* * *

The soccer ball landed straight out of Luis' leg reach. The ball rolled away and Luis sighed in shame that he lost keep-ups again to Jimmy. "Hah-hah! All right man, pay up," Jimmy told Luis. Luis gave an irritated look and paid Jimmy five dollars. Jimmy gave a smug laugh and went to sit at the bleachers as Luis joined the other Jocks to play some football. Jimmy was waiting for Lola to come out of the observatory, he had given her the camera to take pictures of inside the observatory, and now Jimmy was just waiting to see what Lola had found out.

In the back of Jimmy's mind, he couldn't get Derby's voice out of his head. The same forewarning kept repeating over and over. "Lola isn't going to be happy about this," Jimmy honestly didn't know how to make it up to Lola. He felt so much guilt, he wanted to tell her the truth, but that'd just be hammering in the nail at that point, in essence, if he told Lola that Johnny didn't care for her anymore he'd be saying that he used her.

Jimmy sighed to himself. _"Why do I always do this to myself? I'm such an idiot,"_ Jimmy thought. He once again longed for Pete, he always knew what to do in situations like these. But Crabblesnitch was always with Pete, teaching him the ropes of being head boy. Jimmy spaced off, looking at the practice football game the Jocks were playing for almost 30 minutes. That's when he heard foot-steps to his left. Jimmy turned to his left, and there stood Lola.

"I got the stupid pictures. Now give me your part of the deal," Lola demanded. Lola gave the pictures to Jimmy. Jimmy grabbed them and took a quick look at them, within a few seconds he saw some interesting things, but he looked up to Lola to respond to her.

"What? What part of the deal are you talking about?" Jimmy asked, genuinely confused, he had never mentioned anything about a deal.

"Take me to Johnny! I want to see him again, you said this was for him, and that'll he want to see me again after what I did!" Lola shouted. Jimmy gulped, he remembered telling Lola that Johnny would really appreciate the help and that maybe Johnny would speak to her again.

"I never said that... I mean I did, but not like that, I just said uh... probably..." Jimmy's voice just got weaker. "I-uh..." Jimmy stammered on his words, he had no idea what to say to her. Jimmy knew Johnny was practically over Lola, and that he wouldn't want to see her again. Jimmy took a deep breath and spoke clearly this time. "Johnny doesn't want to see you, Lola," Jimmy said.

Lola took a step back, her face distraught, her hands were shaking. It took her a few seconds to process what she said, "B-but, I thought he would love me again after what I did for him! You told me! You told me so!" Lola cried. Jimmy felt his heart being torn apart by guilt. "You lied to me, Jimmy! You're a liar!" Lola yelled, she ran away from the football field and to the fields near the observatory. Jimmy groaned at himself. _"Great job, idiot. You probably just made her cry,"_ Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy knew he had to say something to Lola, apologize at least, as if that would do anything Jimmy had thought. He went over to the grass fields and started looking for Lola. It didn't take long to see her, she was curled up in a ball. Jimmy could hear her crying, it was much different than the crocodile tears she used to produce whenever she was manipulating someone, she sounded genuine. Jimmy walked over to Lola and gave her a moment. Finally, Jimmy spoke. "Look... I'm sorry," Jimmy started off, he knew it wouldn't do anything, but it was a good place to start than any.

Lola looked up at Jimmy, her eyes were red from tears. "Get away from me!" Lola demanded, she flailed her arm towards Jimmy.

Jimmy took a step back. "Lola, I didn't mean to lie to you, honestly. I just said stuff that I could get to convince you to help Johnny. Look, I know you care about him..."

"I don't care about him! I don't care about anyone!" Lola yelled back to Jimmy. Jimmy sighed. Lola sobbed for a few more seconds then finally spoke again. "I didn't love him exclusively, but I still cared about him... when he got locked up I was worried about him! I know I just cause him trouble... but I-I like it for some reason, I don't know why! When you told me of a way to help him, I wanted to do it, for Johnny!" Lola admitted. "...but you lied to me, Jimmy. Jimmy sighed and didn't know what to say.

Jimmy thought for a few moments and decided on what to say. "I'm sorry I lied, it wasn't the right thing to do. I... I put my own feelings in front of others, I just wanted to help Johnny, also. I know anything I say won't make you forgive me, but I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry, if I could go back I would take back everything I said," Jimmy said. Lola didn't say anything and she stared at the grass for a few minutes. Jimmy wanted to hit himself for the mistakes he had done. Then Lola finally spoke.

"I guess I deserve it, I've lied too many times, it's just coming back to me. Maybe it's better for me to let go of Johnny, I should just move on..." Lola said. Jimmy thought back to when Johnny had said the same thing. Lola stood up and wiped off her tears. Lola finally turned around to face Jimmy. "Um... thanks, Jimmy, for coming here... and talking to me..." Lola thanked.

Jimmy felt he wasn't deserving a thanking, but he still nodded his head. Lola then walked off towards the library to go to the dorms. Jimmy felt a little better about the whole situation knowing Lola had 'sort of' forgave Jimmy. Jimmy sighed, he couldn't dwell on stupid mistakes now, he had to go help out Johnny. Jimmy sat down on the grass and pulled out the photos. He examined them and his eyes widened with shock. In the picture there were many Spud-Guns hanging from a wall, all ready for use, there was another wall of spud-guns that looked different than the rest, to which Jimmy found odd. Jimmy flipped through more photos that Lola took, there was an abundance of weapons, more than the Nerds could ever need. Jimmy looked at another photo and saw a room that said: **" _AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY"._** Jimmy assumed that was where the weapons were being stocked up.

Jimmy looked at another picture of scrap metal put together in the observatory. Jimmy examined it, he had no idea what it was. It resembled a tank of some sort, only it was made of scrap metal. It had spikes in the front, but it looked unfinished as some steel was missing. "Could... could that be a weapon of theirs?" Jimmy said aloud. He shuddered at the thought of being attacked or even ran over with that contraption.

Jimmy got up and tucked the photos away in his pocket. He sprinted over to the auto-shop, he had to tell Johnny immediately. Huge plans going in the works. Jimmy arrived at the auto-shop, out of breath. With the last bit of energy, he busted in the auto-shop door. "Johnny!" he called out. Jimmy looked around but saw no Johnny. Instead, he saw two familiar Greasers, Norton and Peanut.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jimmy yelled to the two Greasers. They both had a surprised look on their faces. Jimmy responded to the situation without hesitation. "I'm gonna hurt you!" Jimmy taunted. He ran up and performed a running tackle on Peanut. Peanut fell to the floor from the brute force of Jimmy's charge. Jimmy felt someone grab his back and suddenly he was pulled to the floor. Jimmy looked up and saw Norton. Norton pinned down Jimmy and held his arms down to the point where Jimmy was in pain.

"Get off me, loser!" Jimmy grunted in pain. He tried to desperately to move himself out, but it was futile. _"Stupid Norton and his wrestling moves_ _!"_

"Chill out, Jimmy! We're not going to hurt you!" Norton told Jimmy. Jimmy grunted in pain and still tried to escape Norton's hold.

"We're serious man! We're trying to help Johnny!" Peanut informed Jimmy. Jimmy didn't believe a single word the two said, he didn't respond, still trying to escape, when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. Jimmy raised his head upwards to see who it was, that's when he saw the recognizable tall, brown-haired Greaser. Jimmy was immediately let go of when Johnny sprinted over to Peanut.

"Get off of my friend!" Johnny exclaimed. Jimmy looked at what was going on from the ground, he saw Johnny holding Peanut up against the wall by his throat. Jimmy got up and ran over to Norton, he grabbed Norton and now pinned him to the floor. Jimmy used a knee drop against Norton's groin, Norton yelped in pain and was stunned. Jimmy got a few kicks in when he stopped when he felt that he had enough.

"Argh... leave me alone! Just hear us out!" Norton begged in pain.

"You buncha snakes the pair of ya!" Johnny yelled. His pupils dilated largely, Johnny pushed Peanut against the wall even harder. "I thought you were my friend! You're nothing but a liar!" Johnny threw Peanut to the floor, Peanut grabbed his neck and gasped for air. Johnny kicked Peanut's back, Peanut landed on the floor with a loud thud. Johnny raised his fist to Peanut's head, he was about to throw the punch when Jimmy grabbed Johnny's shoulders and pulled him back.

"Johnny! Calm down!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I ain't backing down! This weasel needs to get his teeth knocked in!" Johnny screamed. Johnny desperately tried to release himself from Jimmy's grasp.

"Wai-wait! Johnny! Please! Don't hurt me..." Peanut coughed midway through his sentence. "...don't hurt me no more! Listen to me!" Peanut implored. "We were trying to help you, man! I swear! I know what's going on with the revolution!" Peanut suddenly stated. Jimmy's interest peaked, Jimmy had thought Peanut and Norton could give the two valuable information.

"Wait! Let's hear what they have to say," Jimmy commanded Johnny. Jimmy let go of Johnny. Johnny clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He opened his fists back and backed up. Norton got up alongside with Peanut and faced the two. Peanut rubbed his jaw and back in pain. Norton still holding his stomach from the pain from the knee drop attack from Jimmy.

Peanut shook his head to relieve himself from his injuries and finally spoke. "Hal's leading the revolution man, he wants to take your spot as a leader, John. He told us his plan, he's going to take over your spot as the Greaser leader... That's why he's been staging all those attacks on you, so you could back off. Hal started it all, man. I promise you, it's not just about being head Greaser anymore, he wants to own the school also! It's all out of hand!" Peanut cried.

"So if you guys were friends with Johnny, why did you join the revolution?" Jimmy questioned Peanut.

Norton finally spoke up, "The plan started off as the Greasers becoming the top of the hierarchy, but Hal's ideas were getting crazier, he said he wanted to be the leader, originally, but now he wants to take over the school and have every clique in one, under his command. Hal first said that he should take over the Greasers for a while, so he could help you take a break and get rid of some stress. At first we thought maybe it was a good idea, that you could take a break from all this stuff, we've seen how it's been affecting you, but when he mentioned on taking over permanently and being the new king of the school and beating you up and all that, that's when we got cold feet. The boys were planning to but he threatened us, he said if we didn't join him he'd beat us all up with all the new weapons he got from the Nerds. So we had no choice but to stay. The other Greasers are still in the revolution because they're scared to leave, he's like a dictator!" Norton exclaimed.

Johnny still didn't say anything, he looked deep in thought. Jimmy probed another question to the two Greasers. "How'd Hal get the Nerds on his side?"

"Hal promised the Nerds that with their help they'd stop the Jocks dominance and bullying. He said Greasers and Nerds could both join forces to take over the Jocks, so of course, they accepted the alliance, and then they started giving Hal and the other Greasers spud-guns and other weapons, but Hal's planning to betray them also! The whole situation is messed up!" Peanut said.

Johnny, still suspicious, asked Peanut a question. "Then why'd you come out here? Why'd you come here?"

Peanut and Norton both looked at Johnny, Peanut answered, "Because we're your best friends, man! We couldn't bear it anymore, so we left! I told the other Greasers to do the same but they're so scared of Hal!"

After a few seconds of silence, Johnny finally spoke. "How do I know you're not here to betray me again? I can't trust you two! You are a bunch of liars! Get out of here! Leave before Jimmy and I kick your teeth in!" Johnny warned.

Peanut stepped up to Johnny, he glared at him and said, "Johnny! We're your friends, man! You know how much of a risk we're taking right now, just to talk to you? We're in danger because of me leaving the revolution! Norton and I left so we could help you, man! We took the risk because we cared, man!"

Johnny sighed, he backed away from Peanut. He waited a few seconds to speak, he was letting everything go to his head. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "You're right, Larry, you guys are my friends. I-I... it's just hard right now! Everything's going horribly! I can't take it anymore, it just seems like I can't think right no more!" Johnny vented out, he took another deep breath. "I forgive you guys... even the other boys, but we need to convince them that if we band together, we can take down Hal and the other Nerds!"

Norton stepped up, "That's going to be a challenge, Ricky, Lucky, Vance, and Lefty are both scared out of their minds of Hal. He's pretty crazy,"

"I get it, I know, I don't blame 'em anymore," Johnny said.

"All right, that was a beautiful re-union but what are we going to do now?" Jimmy interrupted.

"Let's just get some rest, man. We'll discuss tomorrow, today was heavy," Johnny told Jimmy.

Jimmy agreed and the group split up, Jimmy headed to the boys dormitory to get some rest. Jimmy arrived at the dorm and saw the usual students there, chatting away. Jimmy went into his dorm room and shut the door, he wanted to get some peace and quiet. Jimmy took off his shoes and jumped onto his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. It had been a heavy day, and all Jimmy wanted to do was forget about it. Jimmy laid there on his bed for a few hours, until his eyes started getting droopy and heavier each second. Soon he couldn't keep his eyes open for any longer, and he fell asleep.

...

Jimmy suddenly jolted awake, he looked around and saw sunlight shining down into his room. He checked his watch and saw the time, it was 11 A.M. Jimmy didn't realize how long he slept, he had forgotten to set his alarm. The morning classes were half an hour away from ending. Jimmy ran to his closet and changed into his school uniform. Jimmy had to get to Johnny to discuss the plan for today, doing nothing was the worst way to deal with the problem. Jimmy bolted out of the boys dorm and went over to the auto-shop. He stopped right before the entrance to catch his breath. The door suddenly opened, Jimmy expected Johnny to walk out, but instead there stood Mandy Wiles. She was looking back to the auto-shop and she had said, "Okay, I'll see you later!" Mandy then turned forward and walked out the auto-shop exits, ignoring Jimmy. Jimmy entered the auto-shop and saw Johnny working on his bike, seeming very cheery.

"Johnny!" Jimmy called out, Johnny looked over to Jimmy, then focused back on his bike.

"Hey, Jim," Johnny greeted without looking at Jimmy.

"Um, why was Mandy here? What's she doing here?" Jimmy questioned Johnny.

"It's nothing kid, don't matter," Johnny evaded.

"It kind of does matter when a Jock is hanging around a Greaser! What the hell is she doing here?" Jimmy interrogated. Jimmy paused for a few seconds, then suddenly a realization came to his head. "Wait... did you hook up with Mandy?" Jimmy accused.

" It's none of your business! And so what if I did? It don't matter, mind your own damn business, kid," Johnny blurted.

"It is my business! The Jocks aren't going to like this, especially Ted! You're causing problems, you idiot! We're already in a lot of trouble and you're just adding to the list!"

"I don't care about those stupid Jocks or Ted!" Johnny snarled. "You told me to move on from Lola, so I did! It's your fault for tellin' me that!" Johnny finally stood up and faced Jimmy, his expression filled with rage.

Jimmy walked over to Johnny and faced him, "I told you to move on! Not to hook up with the head cheerleader, you moron! You're not making this any easier! If I'm going to help you you need to help me!" Jimmy ordered.

"Well, I didn't ask for your goddamn help!"

"Yeah, but you sure as hell needed it!" Jimmy barked.

"Whatever, Jimmy, I don't need your help! Leave me alone, I can be with whoever I want, so get out of my face before things get worse!" Johnny finished. Jimmy felt his blood boiling. Jimmy had thought that he had done so much for Johnny yet Johnny wasn't appreciating a single thing. Jimmy bit his lip and squinted his eyes, pure anger filled his veins, Jimmy threw an uppercut at Johnny's chin and shoved Johnny with such force that made him fall to the ground, Johnny fell back on top of his bike that he was working on, hitting his head during the process as well. Johnny fell to the floor, the bicycle tipped over and fell on top of his stomach. Johnny groaned his pain and held the back of his head where he was hit.

Jimmy stepped back in shock, he had acted right on the moment, not realizing the consequences. Jimmy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, Johnny got up onto his feet and charged at Jimmy, he grabbed Jimmy by the throat when a voice was heard outside the shop. Johnny let go of Jimmy and turned to the shop door along with Jimmy.

"Get out here, Johnny! We know you're in there!" a Nerd's voice instructed. Jimmy recognized the voice to be Bucky's.

Another voice spoke as well, "Just get out that gun thing!" The voice was Hal's. A few seconds passed when the door suddenly was being barraged by spuds. Jimmy and Johnny both looked at each other, the only way out was the door that was being barraged. Jimmy and Johnny both backed up, suddenly, the door busted open, and a potato flew in right into the shop, hitting one of the walls.

"Charge!" Hal dictated. A group of Nerds ran into the shop, they fired at Jimmy and Johnny with a new automatic Spud-gun that Jimmy had seen in the pictures Lola took. Jimmy was almost hit with a spud when he jumped out of the way. Johnny ran behind a car for cover. Jimmy saw more Nerds charging inside the auto-shop, the two were completely surrounded. Jimmy ran to Johnny's cover spot and ducked behind the car.

"Okay, Johnny, when I say three, we're going to run! You first!" Jimmy told Johnny.

"Screw you, Jim, you're getting out of here yourself!" Johnny grabbed Jimmy's collar and threw him out of the cover of the car, Jimmy fell to the ground and was hit by a barrage of potatoes. Jimmy saw Johnny sprint out of his cover to the shop exit. The Nerds all turned away from Jimmy and fired at Johnny, Jimmy took the opportunity and crawled back to his cover.

Jimmy was about to make a run to the exit when he heard more people coming into the room, Jimmy peeked behind his cover and saw three Prefects enter the shop. "Weapons are for Prefects only! Drop the weapon and get down on the ground!" the Prefect, Seth instructed. The Nerds all fired at Seth while the other two Prefects charged at the Nerds. Jimmy took the chance and ran out of the shop class, there was another Prefect, Max, guarding the door. He lunged to grab Jimmy but Jimmy quickly maneuvered his way out of his reach. Jimmy ran to the parking lot and entered the garage where his BMX was. He hopped on and rode off, in front of him he saw Johnny riding a bike outside of school, but behind him was Hal chasing him in a BMX. Jimmy looked to his right and saw the Prefects running over to him. Jimmy considered his options, help Johnny or escape.

Jimmy chose the latter option. He pedaled his way to the football field and went to the fields near the observatory, to where Lola ran off. Jimmy looked behind him and saw no one there. Jimmy stopped his bike and got off, he waited a few minutes to catch his breath. He panted and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Jimmy sat down on the grass and took a deep breath, everything had flown by the past couple of minutes. Jimmy wondered where Johnny and Hal went. Jimmy shook off the thought, he didn't care. He was angered at the fact that Johnny used him as bait. But in the back of Jimmy's mind, he knew that he had somewhat deserved it. Jimmy ignored his background thoughts and got up from the grass, he didn't want to think about Johnny at that moment, nor the revolution. _"It's not my problem anymore, if Johnny doesn't want my help, so be it,"_

Jimmy got on his bike and rode back to the campus. He rode over to the football fields, he put his bike up against the bleachers and walked up the steps. Jimmy still had the Greaser revolution on the back of his mind, he wanted to get it out of his thoughts so he decided to enter the gym, he was planning to play a game of dodgeball with the Jocks, but he heard two people arguing, a male and a female. They were walking up the stairs to the basketball court. Jimmy recognized the voices, it was Ted and Mandy. Jimmy ran up the bleachers and hopped over the rails at the top of the bleachers. He crouched down and listened in the conversation.

"I don't care that he's a Greaser, Ted!" Mandy complained.

"Yeah, but I'm QB, you're the head cheerleader, we're like meant to be with each other, babe!" Ted desperately said.

"Ted, Johnny's sweet, and he's so nice... just let me be, please! I'll talk to you later," Mandy replied. She turned away from Ted and started to walk to the exit.

"Where are you going? To see that Greasebag? Come back, babe!" Ted begged. Mandy ignored Ted and walked out of the gymnasium. "Damn! I'm going to get that Grease-boy!" Ted growled.

 _"Ted and his boys going to beat up Johnny? Now that's what I'd like to see!"_ Jimmy thought. Still the memories of earlier that day lingered in his mind, he remembered what he had done to Johnny. Jimmy had been ready to fight Johnny. Then Jimmy ignored his guilt, _"I don't care, he deserved it! He doesn't appreciate what I've done to help him, screw him!"_ Jimmy thought for a little longer, Jimmy still wanted to stop the revolution. He had remembered what Peanut said, that being the leader of the Greaser clique didn't matter to Hal anymore, he had his sights on a bigger picture, being at the top of the school. Which meant taking over Jimmy's throne. _"I'm stopping the revolution, without Johnny! This is for me and not for him!"_

Jimmy called out Ted's name. Ted looked up, confused. "Woah, where'd you come from... were you watching us?" Ted questioned, a bit freaked out.

"It doesn't matter, anyway, I can help you beat up some of those Greaseballs," Jimmy offered.

"Really? I was going to beat up Johnny, but beating up his guys seems like a good idea also,"

"Well... uh, some of the Greasers are getting weapons from the Nerds, so I was thinking we could raid the observatory. If we do that, we'll have a better chance of getting those Greasers," Jimmy told Ted.

"Dude, we tried that already, but we just got hit by a bunch of spuds from *you*!" Ted exclaimed.

Jimmy ignored the remark. "Well, we could try again, plus I got a spud-gun of my own, that'll help. If I'm on your side I think we got a better chance of taking out those Nerds' weapons," Jimmy boasted.

Ted thought for a few seconds then finally answered, "All right, let's do it, I'll gather my guys and then we'll get in our football gear and pound some of those Nerds. But Jimmy, if you're going to hang with us, we're going to need you to look like us," Ted told Jimmy. Jimmy groaned and then agreed. Jimmy informed Ted they'd meet up at the gym tomorrow at 9 A.M. Ted went down to the boys locker room and gave Jimmy one of Kirby's old football gear and helmet. Jimmy headed off to the boys' dorm as the sun was setting, thinking he'd get rest in for tomorrow.

* * *

Jimmy woke up the next morning groggy. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, the time was 7:30 A.M. Jimmy grabbed Kirby's outfit and stuffed it into a backpack. The outfit reeked of sweat, Jimmy gagged in disgust. _"I'm going to have to get some deep cleaning on me and this backpack,"_

Jimmy ran to the gymnasium and went down to the locker room. He changed into the football outfit and had the helmet to his side, he didn't want to put it on yet as it was uncomfortable. Jimmy walked back up the steps and sat down at the bleachers, all he had to do now was wait for Ted and his boys. Jimmy waited for what felt like forever then he heard a commotion from outside. The Jocks entered the building, all dressed up in their gear. "All right, boys, you guys ready?" Ted yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Let's go get em!"

"We're gonna pound those dweebs!"

"It's poundcake time!"

Jimmy shook his head and groaned. _"Out of all people I'm turning to for help, it has to be these gym monkeys,"_

"All right, Jim, what's the plan, bro?" Ted asked Jimmy.

Jimmy got up from the bleachers and walked down the steps. "Okay, here's the deal, we're going to sneak in this time from the football field. We get inside stealthily, then I bust down the door with this spud-gun I got," Jimmy showed the Jocks the spud-gun he had packed inside his bag. "Then, we go inside and wreck the place, got it?"

"Got it, let's do this, bro!" Ted grinned. The Jocks headed outside the gym, Jimmy and the Jocks jogged to the football field, there they walked to the observatory, Jimmy silencing the Jocks. They quietly walked over to the observatory gates. Jimmy walked over to them and tried to pry them open, they were locked however. Jimmy looked over to Ted. "Give me a boost and I'll open the gate," Jimmy ordered.

"I got you, little man," Ted put his back against the gate and stretched out his hands together, Jimmy stepped onto them and Ted lifted his hands up with a great force. Jimmy jumped up on top of the observatory gates, he jumped down to the other side and opened the gate. The gate made a screeching noise as it moved along the grass. Jimmy cringed, hoping the Nerds wouldn't hear the noise. The Jocks entered inside and were in awe. "Wow, we never got this far before!" Kirby remarked.

"Focus!" Jimmy authorized. The Jocks immediately got on task and followed Jimmy's lead. Jimmy pulled out his backpack and got out his spud-gun. Jimmy aimed his spud-gun at the door and fired. The door getting dented and pushing back each time. Jimmy ran out of spuds and cursed. He checked on the door and saw it was almost open. A hard kick would do the trick. Jimmy kicked the door but it didn't do anything, he had to get someone with more muscle. "Okay, the strongest person on the team needs to kick this thing open!" Jimmy said.

"That would be me!" Luis bragged.

"What, shut up! I'm the strongest! I'm QB!" Ted shouted.

Damon chimed in. "Nuh-uh! I'm stronger than Ted! Uh... I mean... yeah, Ted, break it down!" Damon said. Ted walked up to the door and kicked it open. The door flew open and made a loud squeaky sound as well. Ted flexed his muscles to the team when he was suddenly shot in the groin with a spud. He fell to the ground and the Jocks dived out of the way of the door.

"We're being invaded!" a voice yelled, it was Earnest.

"Earnest! Come out here! We don't want to fight, just surrender!" Jimmy said.

"No way, buddy! Comprades, attack!" Earnest told the other Nerds.

"Okay, everyone, charge!" Jimmy stated. The Jocks cheered and charged inside the observatory. The Nerds were all inside the observatory, most behind crates, shooting at the Jocks. Bucky was out in the open with his automatic spud-gun, Jimmy charged at Bucky and kicked him while he was down. Jimmy grabbed Bucky's automatic spud-gun and fired at the other Nerds. Jimmy examined the situation and saw Kirby and Dan get pummeled by the spuds to the concrete while the other medium-sized and bigger Jocks were still hanging on.

Jimmy took cover behind the pillars and fired at the other Nerds. Earnest was at the catwalk at the top, providing cover fire. He was using a bottle rocket launcher to fire at some of the Jocks, most of the time the fireworks had missed. Earnest ran out of ammo and turned to his stink bombs. he threw them at Ted and Damon, they couldn't see and were coughing and gagging from the smell. Earnest pulled out his spud-gun and shot at a spud at Ted. Ted was knocked to the floor. Jimmy pulled out his automatic spud-gun and shot at Melvin, the spud hit his leg but he seemed unaffected.

Jimmy turned his sights to Cornelius. Cornelius shot 5 spuds at Jimmy, one hit Jimmy's leg, the rest missed. Jimmy fell to the floor, just as Cornelius was about to reload he was bull-charged by Damon to the ground. Damon was then shot in the groin and in the stomach by Melvin. Damon yelped in pain as he fell to the floor. "Pain... is good..." Damon said, trying to make himself look tough, but he didn't get back up. Jimmy shot at Melvin as he was behind cover from one of the crates and Melvin was thrown to the floor by the spud.

"No! No! Go get them!" Earnest cried out as he saw Melvin get defeated. He pulled out some firecrackers and threw them at the Jocks. Luis and Bo were hit by them and thrown to the floor. James saw Fatty make a running towards Jimmy with his firecrackers in hand, James got out from his cover and tackled him to the ground. Jimmy punched him repeatedly and got off of him. Fatty didn't get back up and Jimmy was about to run back to cover when a firecracker exploded behind him, he fell from the explosion and landed on his stomach. He looked back and saw Thad throwing firecrackers all around the room. Jimmy crawled back to his cover when he felt someone grab his arms. He looked to see who it was, it was Casey, he dragged him back to cover behind the pillar.

"I got you, bro, no teammate left behind!" Casey stated. Jimmy nodded in gratitude as Casey ran off to find more cover. Jimmy looked to see who was left from behind cover. The Nerds who were left were Algernon, Thad, Donald, and Earnest. The Jocks left were only Juri and Casey. Jimmy looked over to see what they were doing and that's when he saw Casey grab Algernon and headbutt him to the floor.

Juri ran up to Donald and grabbed him by the legs, he sat on top of him with his wrestling position, Juri grabbed Donald's leg and started to pull it back while laughing. Jimmy looked up to see what Earnest was doing, he was scavenging for whatever ammunition he could find.

"Say 'uncle'!" Juri laughed.

"Argh! Uncle! Uncle! Please!" Donald trembled. Juri got off of Donald and kicked his stomach, Donald was on the floor, groaning in pain while Juri was still laughing maniacally. Juri walked over to Thad when he was hit in the head with multiple spuds by Thad. Jimmy couldn't help but laugh at Juri, Casey glared at Jimmy. Thad pulled out his spud-gun and attempted to shoot it at Casey and Jimmy but there was nothing left inside of it. Thad's face turned white as he saw Jimmy and Casey walk up to him. Thad backed up into a wall and cowered in fear, begging for mercy.

"Don't hurt me! Please!" Thad pleaded with his lisp.

"You're getting pounded!" Casey threatened, he was about to swing his fist when Jimmy stopped him.

"Leave him, we've won. Thad, get out of here. We only want to talk to Earnest. Thad looked up at Casey and Jimmy and ran outside the observatory without question.

"No! No! Where are you going?" Earnest shuddered. Jimmy and Casey both looked up at Earnest.

"Earnest, get down here! We just want to talk! I promise!" Jimmy said.

Earnest looked at the fallen Jocks, then he sighed. "Okay, I'm coming down!" Earnest said. Earnest went around the back to get down and arrived at the entrance of the observatory.

"Casey, go destroy whatever weapons they have left, just look around," Jimmy said. Casey nodded and ran off to destroy the leftover spud-guns. Earnest carefully walked up to Jimmy and was quaking in fear. Jimmy walked up to Earnest and Earnest held his head down. "Earnest, I didn't want this to happen, we're friends, but I figured this is the only way I could talk to you. So, tell me, why are you helping out those Greaseballs?" Jimmy asked.

Earnest sighed and replied, "Hal convinced me to! He said he'd help me from the Jocks! I-I believed him, but as time went on he sounded more manipulative, and it felt like I was just being used as a pawn! I told him about it and he threatened he'd beat me up and my friends every day! I was scared of him because now he knew our secrets! I wanted to stop our alliance but I couldn't!"

"So you supplied him with weapons? What else did you give him? Lola came in here the other day and took a picture of some tank thing, what is that?"

"Lola worked for you?" Earnest frowned in disappointment. "I thought she came here because she liked me..." Earnest murmured. "Um, anyway, we were building a battlewagon for him! It's indestructible and it fires spuds faster than our new guns!"

"Well, where is it now?"

"Uhm... well we finished it and Hal took it somewhere else last night in secret, so I don't know! I just know he has access to the strongest contraption in all of Bullworth now! He's armed and dangerous! He's unstoppable, Jimmy, unstoppable!" Earnest grabbed Jimmy's shoulders and shook them. Earnest's was trembling with fear. Jimmy pushed him off.

"Get off! Okay, we're going to have to stop him, we're going to need your help. Maybe you could build something bigger and better so we could defeat Hal and teach him a lesson!" Jimmy said.

"Well, that's going to take a while, just look at my friends! They're all in pain! That'll probably take a few weeks at most, maybe longer! But we'll try!" Earnest volunteered. Jimmy and Earnest shook hands to signify an alliance. Casey then came back from destroying all the weapons.

"It's taken care of, Jim!" Casey informed Jimmy. Jimmy thanked Casey and headed outside.

He walked over to the football field and sat down at the bleachers. He deeply sighed and shook his head. Everything was crazy at the moment, Jimmy's next plan was to get the remaining Greasers on his side, if he could convince them to join his side and not Hal's everything would go swell. As Jimmy was thinking of the Greasers he remembered Johnny. A part of him was guilty, but the other part of him felt like he was in the right.

The only thing Jimmy knew what to do was to stop Hal at all costs.


End file.
